In recent years, in order to improve performance of a semiconductor element, a technique to decrease a parasitic capacity has been carried out. As the technique to decrease a parasitic capacity, there has been an SOS (Silicon On Sapphire) structure. As a method for forming this SOS structure, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-12547 may be mentioned.